Crimson Memories
by Stars2Heaven
Summary: Elayha moves to Japan and begins Cross Academy. The school seems normal, but it most certainly isn't and she is about to find out things she can never have imagined and unlock the truth about her family.
1. Cross Academy

_**AN: Hi everyone, hope you are all well =) now I have re-edited this chapter, as it needed to be done. Only minor changes really, but enjoy, R&R**_

_**Much love =) x**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my original character Elayha and any other characters that are unknown which do not belong in the Vampire Knight franchise. **_

_**Summary: Elayha moves to Japan and begins Cross Academy. The school seems normal, but it most certainly isn't and she is about to find out things she can never have imagined and unlock the truth about her family.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Memories<strong>

**Chapter 1: Cross Academy**

_**Elayha's POV - I'll always remember the first day I set foot in Cross Academy, it most certainly changed my life. The school had always intrigued me and my imagination. Cross Academy had a sort of mystery to it, I guess, excelling in its teaching and students, only the best of the elite were allowed into the academy. The school looked ever so ordinary from the outside. However, I was about to learn that wasn't the case. When you look closer, there was something out of the ordinary about Cross Academy. You saw the reality; you saw that the academy had a secret. The secret was it also schooled Vampires …**_

The summer was nearing its end as the autumn was starting to break through. A car was driving along a windy, nearly deserted road while a young teenage girl sat in the back seat. Her eyes lingered to the window and looked outside, she sighed softly as her mind raced. At seventeen this would be her first time on her own and away from family, it made her wonder if she would fit into the new school and adjust to the new culture while dealing with homesickness. She hoped it would be an easy transition. The car started to slow down and she sunk back into her seat with a soft sigh as the car parked up.

They were here.

"Misu, we're here," said the driver turning in his seat to cast a reassuring smile at the teenager.

She laughed nervously as the driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for her; she stood there besides the car staring up at her new school, whilst the he collected her bags.

It was truly something.

A gentle breeze whooshed, blowing her hair slightly. She absent minded moved some of the stray locks behind her ears.

"Misu, shall we?" the driver asked with a smile whilst holding her bags.

The girl nodded and followed him up the steps to the entrance.

* * *

><p>"Please stand behind the line!" Yuuki exclaimed into the speakerphone.<p>

It was late afternoon around four o'clock and the girls in the Day Class weren't responding. She sighed because this always happened whenever the Night Class was arriving. These girls were literally obsessed with them and whatever Yuuki said or did to stop their madness never seemed to work. Nevertheless, she didn't give up hope and continued to scream into the speakerphone.

Just at that moment, Zero stepped in. "Will you girls shut up and get behind the damn line!"

The girls didn't want to argue with Zero, however, one girl took the courage, foolishly of course, and stepped out to defy him.

"Hey! Who do y-"

She stopped as he gave her a death glare. The young girl didn't dare to cross him, so she did as she was told, just like a good school girl. He remained silent as the other girls followed his command. The young boy seemed to have this cold, mysterious persona, that's why no one really dared to go against him when he gave his 'death glare'. He had a sort of deadly aura about him, as though he was ready to kill anyone who was started to piss him off. But despite their fear his classmates did respect him.

Yuuki walked over to him and grinned, "Kambatte-yo Zero!"

He sarcastically returned, "Whatever."

She sighed but continued to smile faintly.

Suddenly the Moon Dorm door was opening as the girls all waited in anticipation. Yuuki turned around as Zero just stood there silently with his arms folded. The door opened slowly, teasing the girls as they waited so eagerly, but one girl tried to step forward and over the line marked on the ground.

Zero's eyes caught this and asked rhetorically, "You're really stupid aren't you?"

She gulped and moved back; trying her hardest not to cry whilst her friend stood next to her consoled her.

Finally, the moon dorm door flung open and out came the night class. All the girls awed upon seeing them. Zero ignored the night class and told the girls to shut up because he found it annoying how they were going crazy over them. Yuuki also tried to calm down the young giddy girls.

"Stop!" she shouted.

However, they were not listening. The night class walked oh-so elegantly, they were indeed beautiful beings, out of this world; almost too good to be true.

"Good morning!" Aidou grinned.

A girl screamed back, "Idol-sempai!"

Aidou was known as 'Idol-sempai' by his female admirers. He smiled back at them charmingly with his piercing aqua blue eyes and did his signature 'bang', one girl literally fell back. All the other girls continued to giggle hysterically in awe as they watched the night class.

"Hanabusa," called out his cousin Kain.

Kain held him by his shoulder, pulling him away from the girls; who in return pouted and looked up at his taller cousin. Aidou couldn't understand why his cousin was such a spoilsport, always taking him away from girls.

"You never learn, do you?"

Aidou looked up at him, who raised his eyebrow. The blond grinned, "I can't disappoint the ladies, can I?"

The night class continued to walk ahead, Yuuki watched them but was distracted by a girl who was screaming, "Ichijou-sama!"

She caught up to the running fan-girl, "Hey!" and managed to pull the girl away, who in return was not so happy at all.

"Yuuki-chan is so mean!"

Yuuki started to stutter as the girls continued to have a go at her, but just then a familiar voice called out her name. And it definitely wasn't someone from the day class. She turned her head to see who it was, and looking up to see Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-sama."

He smiled, " Yuuki, how are you?"

She hesitantly replied, "I'm fine, thank you."

Kaname's lips curled into a smile as though he was satisfied with her reply. He moved his hand on top of her head, patting it softly in a loving manner, though one could say it was slightly patronising. In result she was starting to blush slightly. Suddenly, she noticed his eyes wonder to the left of her; her eyes followed his and met Zero. The two males stared at each other for a moment, at that very same time the atmosphere was feeling very uneasy and the whole night class looked towards this same direction. Yuuki could sense something bad was going to happen. The two boys obviously did not like each other; this was crystal clear to everyone at school. Zero finally broke the eye contact, and looked the other way. Kaname also diverted his attention back to Yuuki, smiling as though nothing had happened.

His hand left her head, "Yuuki."

"Huh?" she snapped out of her trance as he chuckled very, very silently.

"Have a good day, Yuuki."

"Hai, you too."

He walked off with the rest of the night class. Ruka made a silent but obvious 'Hmm" at Yuuki as she followed behind Kaname. And with that, the infamous night class left.

Yuuki remained still and silent, watching them walk off; well rather watching Kaname Kuran. She wondered why her heartbeat increased every single time he was around her. _Well, he did save my life as a child. _She shook her head of these thoughts because she could feel murderous eyes on her back, _day class girls. _The girls were furious with her, only because Kaname had spoken to her.

"Oh, Miss Prefect is pure evil!" shouted one girl.

Yuuki turned around in her defence, "Hey, now wait a minute!"

The girls ignored her and carried on. Though, Zero stepped in and shouted at them, causing them to stop. "Get back to your dorms!"

They all just blankly watched him. He exhaled and screamed, "NOW!"

He was fuming, so the girls thought it was best to heed him; hence, they scurried to their dorms leaving the two in the courtyard. He most certainly was angry, "Stupid girls."

Zero didn't understand why they were always giddy over the night class. He found it so annoying, especially since he had to deal with it; daily. He had always resented the Chairman for appointing him as the prefect, the Night Guardian, though, Zero knew someone had to protect the day class from the night class, he and Yuuki both had to. They had to protect the night class' secret from the day class. After all, they were vampires.

Yuuki looked over to her friend, always wondering why he despised the night class so much; in particular, Kaname Kuran. She knew Zero's family was murdered by a ruthless vampire, but not all vampires were the same and she was most definite that Kaname and Ichijou were not murderous whatsoever. She found them to be the nicest of vampires, especially Ichijou, who was always so happy and polite. Still, she decided to give Zero the benefit of the doubt, because she understood the hurt and pain he felt when a vampire killed his whole family. It was only natural he would despise that very thing that committed such a terrible crime, causing him nothing but grief. Nonetheless, she wanted to help her dear friend through this hurt, no matter what.

The two guardians walked to the Chairman's Office. Kaien Cross had adopted Yuuki when she was just a child. Kaname had saved her life from a bloodthirsty vampire and brought her to him and ever since, he had taken the responsibility of fathering her and bringing her up. Hiou Shizuka, a pureblood was the one who killed Zero's family and since that tragic incident he developed such a hatred and disgust towards all vampires. Kaien brought the young boy to Cross Academy and taken care of them both since.

Zero was still angry with the day class and Kaien.

"Aw, cheer up Zero!" Yuuki's face was all lit up.

He on the other hand, just glared back at his friend, whose smile faded instantly. She continued to walk ahead muttering, "It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while you know."

They soon reached the office and could hear voices. Yuuki wondered what was happening. _Huh? The Chairman isn't alone?_

Nevertheless, she knocked on the door and entered, Zero following behind.

"Ah Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun! I was just about to ask for you two."

"Eh, how come?" She was confused.

Kaien walked over to the pair and informed them, "Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, this is Elayha Najifa."

The teens looked to their left and saw a young girl around their age smiling politely. Kaien continued to speak, "She's a new student here at Cross Academy. Elayha-chan will be joining the two of you in Day Class starting tomorrow morning."

Elayha smiled introducing herself, holding out her hand to Yuuki, "Hi, I'm Elayha."

Yuuki grinned, taking her hand, "Hi! I'm Yuuki! It's a pleasure to meet you Elayha-chan!"

"Likewise," the girls both smiled at each other, shaking hands.

Elayha was much taller than Yuuki, but shorter than the boy. Her black hair fell straight down her back in silky strands, while her choppy bangs rested on her forehead. She wore a white top under a blue cardigan and her long legs where encased in a pair of dark blue jeans, with knee length black boots that added to her height. The new girl had a curvy figure despite the leanness of it and her blue eyes complemented her naturally tanned skin.

"This is Zero," Yuuki said.

Elayha looked up to him and smiled, "Hey," as she held out her hand.

Though he didn't respond; instead, he just looked at her face for a quick moment, as though analysing it. He continued looking at her but then looked away, breaking the eye contact, "I'm going."

The two Cross' both spoke, "Zero!"

However, he had left already. Elayha was slightly confused at his behaviour, but more-so, she was annoyed. _He didn't need to be so rude. _The least he could've done was to say hello or as little as just a smile; but no, he just left with nothing.

Yuuki was feeling awful about his behaviour, "Gomen-ne, Elayha-chan"

The other girl looked at her.

Kaien spoke, "Forgive us my dear. Zero's mood is just off at the moment and to be frank, it's me he's angry with. So don't take it personally, please."

Elayha smiled and nodded, "That's okay."

He changed the topic and asked his daughter to take care of her, "Why don't you go and help Elayha-chan to her room and to unpack and whatnot?"

"Hai!"

He gave a friendly smile, "Welcome to Cross Academy Elayha-chan."

She bowed in return with a smile, "Arigatou, Cross-san."

* * *

><p>Yuuki had been asking her questions about London and her home. For some reason the new girl seemed quiet when she was asked about her family. The brunette understood and apologised. Elayha smiled, "Oh don't worry about it. It's fine."<p>

The girls smiled at one another and continued unpacking. Yuuki opened up Elayha's wardrobe and held out the uniform she would be wearing the next day, "Elayha-chan! This is your uniform."

The dark haired girl smiled in response, "So, the Chairman's your father? He's really nice."

She replied, "Well, I'm adopted actually."

Elayha looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"The chairman adopted me when I was very little," she continued. Elayha listened as she continued to explain that she couldn't remember anything about her past, her real, biological parents and family, whatsoever.

"Don't you want to find out?" asked Elayha.

Yuuki stopped unpacking for a moment, "Sometimes, but... "

Elayha was about to apologise because she felt as though she crossed the line. However, Yuuki smiled back, "That's alright."

The taller girl was glad that they had met; she found her so friendly and equally adorable. "You know, I was afraid of not making any friends."

"Don't worry. Most of the students here are friendly and welcoming. You'll make friends in no time."

Elayha nodded softly as her eyes seemed to drift off; she looked somewhat down and Yuuki noticed this, instantly knowing what the matter was. _Zero._

"Eh, don't mind Zero."

The raven haired teen looked over to her as she continued to talk, "Zero is just like that. He's not so bad, once you get to know him, really."

Elayha smiled as the girl changed the topic, "Oh, you'll love Yori!"

"Yori?"

"Yes, Yori is my best friend and room-mate. You will meet her in class, tomorrow."

"Cool."

Soon, they finished unpacking and it was time for Yuuki to attend to her guardian duties. "Elayha-chan, I better go."

"Okay and thank you for helping me unpack and making me feel so welcome."

"That's not a problem," Yuuki smiled, as she walked to the door to leave.

"Oh by the way, if you need anything just let me know, okay?"

Elayha smiled replying, "Will do. And thanks once again."

* * *

><p>It was night time and Zero and Yuuki were on prefect duty, which he hated. He stood at the balcony lost in thought; for some reason he was feeling uneasy. The gentle, light breeze caressed his face, calming him down slightly, but just at that moment, Yuuki walked over to him, "The breeze is beautiful, isn't it? It's so calm and relaxing."<p>

She noticed he wasn't quite himself because he'd been pretty quite since they had met Elayha in Kaien's office earlier on. Though, she couldn't understand why the new girl would have bothered him in any way. "Zero?"

"What?"

"Do you know Elayha-chan?" she asked.

Zero was still silent and she continued to watch him, "It's just the way you looked at her."

Yuuki had noticed the way he was watching Elayha earlier on, as though he knew her, that he recognised her. Although, she wondered how he could possibly know her. After all, Elayha was from London and as far as Yuuki had known, he had always lived here, in Japan. She waited on his reply.

"Of course I don't know her," he replied.

"Oh."

She continued to talk about something else; even though Zero wasn't listening, he was still thinking, _is it possible? _He decided to leave and head to the courtyards. Yuuki saw him leaving, slightly confused to why he was leaving. She spoke his name, however he simply ignored her and walked off, all he could think about at that moment was Elayha, and his mind was repeatedly running with thoughts, _is it really her? _

* * *

><p>Elayha stood under the shower as the soothing hot water poured over her. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers were closed whilst she exhaled lightly, when suddenly a face covered in blood flashed in front of her. She gasped and instantly opened her eyes, her breathing was a little heavy and her hands covered her face, moving themselves on the top of her head, running through her hair. She continued to move her hands down, stopping them at her shoulders, taking a breather to calm herself down. Elayha turned off the shower and reached out for her towel, wrapping herself in it. She stepped out and walked into her bedroom. And started to dry and moisturise herself, then getting dressed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She sat down on a chair in front of her mirror and brushed through her soaked raven tresses, as her hand reached out for the hair dryer.<p>

After drying her hair she laid in bed wondering what the morning would bring, her first day at Cross Academy. "I'll be fine," she said softly.

She closed her eyes and Zero's face crossed her mind. Her big blue eyes opened, she found his face somewhat familiar. Although, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, shaking the thought out of her head she decided to get some sleep. She did have an early start, it was going to be her first day at the school and she didn't want to be late or for anything to go wrong. So Elayha let her eyes rest.

* * *

><p>The night class were sat in their classroom when Ichijou spoke, "I heard that there's a new student in the day class. She will be attending class alongside Yuuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun."<p>

Everyone continued to speculate over the new student. However Kaname closed the book he was reading and stated, "It does not concern us."

They all silenced for a moment, and gradually they went back to their previous conversations. Kaname's eyes shifted towards the window to his left and saw Yuuki standing at the balcony below. She noticed him watching her and looked up; he could see her blushing slightly as she smiled and waved, both weakly. Kaname's lips curled up into a small charming smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, hope you guys enjoyed that :) Please excuse me for any grammar errors and if the chapter seems short, lol. As I already mentioned, this is the re-edited version; some things needed editing. And also, I used 'Misu' because that is how 'Miss' would be pronounced in Japanese.<strong>_

_**R&R people**_

_**Much Love =) x**_


	2. The Night Class

_**AN: Again, this chapter as been re-edited! All thoughts are in italic as always. R&R!**_

_**Much love =) x **_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Memories <strong>

**Chapter 2 – The Night Class**

_**Elayha's POV  
>My first day at Cross Academy, I can still remember wearing my uniform for the very first time; the way it looked, the way it felt, even the scent. Everything. That very same day was also, the day I first met the vampires, the night class …..<strong>_

The seventeen years old girl was standing in front of her body length mirror adjusting her school tie. Today was her first day at Cross Academy and her stomach was fluttering with little butterflies; still, she tried to remain calm and collected as she brushed herself up, making sure she looked appropriate for school. Elayha always felt school was important and always made sure to be getting good grades and keeping a track record. Her grades at her previous school in London were pretty good, she enjoyed school and studying; yes, she was a bit of a geek and she was looking forward to her first day here. However, she was feeling a little nervous at the same time. _I mean how hard can it be?_

Suddenly, it just hit her, she was starting afresh and realised it could be harder than she'd initially thought. Elayha wondered if she was even going to fit in, whether or not she would make any friends. _Yuuki. _She smiled and was glad she had become friends with her; at least she had made one good friend. Randomly, Zero came into her head. For some reason he did look familiar, but she just couldn't think of any possibility of ever meeting him. Though, she was born in Japan and spent her early years living here, but she couldn't remember her time in Japan much as she was very little. Elayha moved to London when she was about seven years old and had never come back to Japan until now, ten years later. The young girl stopped thinking and picked up her bag, with the strap over her right shoulder as it rested on her left-side hip. She adjusted the bag and left for the chairman's office.

As she walked down the corridors she admired the paintings on the walls. The school was truly beautiful and differed so much from her previous school back in London. But then again, Cross Academy was a boarding school and Elayha had always attended comprehensive schools. Soon, she reached Kaien's office, taking a deep breath. She smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She turned the door knob and walked in.

"Elayha-chan," both Yuuki and Kaien smiled.

The raven haired girl's lips curled into a smile, "Hello. I hope you don't mind me coming here. I thought it would be easier if I'd meet you here and then we could go to class together."

"Hai! Daijobu Elayha-chan!"

Kaien asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Elayha's attention then went to the moody teen known as Zero, who was standing with his arms crossed, leaning his back up against the wall. She continued to look at him wondering why on earth he was so quiet. He gave off a weirdly cold aura which she couldn't comprehend. But then again, like Yuuki had told her, he was just like that. Nevertheless, she found the boy mysterious and wanted to get to know him.

"Elayha-chan, you look so adorable in the uniform!" awed the chirpy Kaien.

She snapped out of her daze, blushing slightly at Kaien's compliment, her face gradually continued to heat up with embarrassment as he continued. Yuuki was also beginning to feel slightly awkward, "Cross-san."

Thankfully, Zero stepped in, "Shut up!"

The Chairman did as he was told and became silent momentarily but quickly began to sulk, "Kiryuu-kun, must you always be so mean?"

He sighed as Kaien continued his idiocy; he was being a real nuisance. The girls watched, slightly amused as they held in their laughter, still continuing to watch the two men arguing.

"Well then why you don't stop talking crap all the time!" shouted Zero.

Kaien looked as though he was about to cry and continued to pout at the young man, "Why do both of my children hate me?!"

"I'm not your son!"

Yuuki decided to intervene, "Zero, we better get to class." She walked over to the not-so-happy teen, grabbing his arm to leave. The three turned to leave, when suddenly Kaien sobbed, "If only my children would call Outou-san."

Elayha noticed the fury written all over Zero's face as his fists balled out, ready to attack the Chairman. She wasn't one to get scared easily and was rarely intimidated by anyone; however this boy was definitely someone to be scared of. Well, at that moment of course. She looked over to the smaller girl who sighed slowly, "Ja-ne…. Outou-san."

His face lit up in an instant, upon hearing her call him father, it was like music to his ears and he laughed ecstatically. The teens watched the man doing some sort of ridiculous victory dance as he repeatedly chanted, "Yuuki-chan called me Outou-san!"

The silver haired boy was fuming and mumbled, "Baka."

Yuuki was very embarrassed with the Chairman and it showed as her face was turning red as a tomato. Standing beside her was Elayha, who was rather confused with what was happening, she had never seen a grown man so happy and jumping around like a child; just because his daughter called him father and that too, his teenage daughter, not an infant. _This must be normal, I guess? _

The shorter brunette noticed this and laughed nervously, scratching her head, "Elayha-chan, don't mind him."

It was nearly nine in the morning as the trio walked to their first class of the day. They walked into class and went to their seats. Yuuki introduced her best friend Sayori Wakaba. Elayha looked at the girl; she was around Yuuki's height and was also small and cute. She had soft brown hair with matching brown eyes. The two girls smiled at one another and got acquainted, whilst Zero walked off to the back of the class and sat in his seat. Elayha noticed and wondered why he was sitting at the back on his own; she had expected him to sit with Yuuki.

"Oh, he always sits at the back."

Elayha looked to her, "Oh, I see."

Soon, the teacher arrived to begin the class. _Here goes, _thought Elayha.

An hour had passed as Elayha's first lesson came to an end. They walked out and headed to the lockers, she was so glad that the lesson had finished, she hated physics; it was her worst subject, she just never understood it. She could barely keep her eyes opened and the teacher didn't help either, his method of teaching wasn't exactly the best. She had noticed many of the other students were doodling away or whispering to each other and well, just falling asleep.

"Well my worst subject is Algebra," Yuuki stated as she showed the new girl how to open her locker with her personal code. Elayha put some books into the locker as her friend continued to curse algebra.

"I mean, I just don't understand why on earth I keep failing it!"

"Maybe because you don't study," said the sarcastic Zero.

The petite brunette narrowed her big reddish-brown eyes and protested that algebra was indeed a challenging subject. Zero had to differ seen as he was flying through the subject and continued to rub this in. The other two girls were giggling quietly. Zero and Yuuki were most definitely amusing when arguing. Elayha watched them, it was nice, she could see through all that arguing they both truly cared for one another; even though he wasn't showing it. Out of the blue, he started to walk off, snapping her of her thoughts. She wondered why he was leaving because they had a class to go to; in fact, they had classes all the way till three. Though, she remembered Yuuki saying that he often ditched class and wandered off on his own. Her eyes followed him, watching him leave and head into the courtyard. He was such an enigma to her, there was definitely something about him, and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>Zero was in the barn with his horse Lily. He came here whenever he was ditching class because it sort of relaxed him, spending time with his horse. After feeding her, he lay down on some hay and closed his eyes, sighing softly. A lot was running through the boy's mind, but one thing in particular, <em>Elayha. <em>There was something about the new girl. He just couldn't put his finger on it, for some strange reason she seemed awfully familiar to him. "I couldn't possibly know her from before."

She was from a different country after all; even though she was born here she had moved to England at very young age. Nevertheless, he just knew he had met her before she started Cross Academy, somehow. He tried to get this thought out of his head but couldn't, there was something about her. She had some of the most beautiful eyes he'd seen. They weren't big and cute looking as Yuuki's. No, they were a sort of almond shape, but still mesmerising in a way, a very deep blue colour that just captured his lavender ones. Those blue eyes were what reminded him of someone one he once knew. Deep, dark blue, looking mysterious and so intriguing. Though, at the same time, those eyes looked caring, sensitive and just warm. As much as he tried to ignore this, he couldn't. _Her eyes are just like hers._

He finally snapped himself out of it. The teen couldn't understand why he was so bothered by this anyways. Another sigh left his mouth, this time a frustrated one, he had come here to relax after all and instead he was working himself up over some girl. Zero shook his head and closed his eyes once again to get some kip. However, Yuuki walked in shouting, "So, you've been here the whole time?!"

"Just when I was about to get some sleep," he muttered slightly, but still making it obvious to the brunette so she could hear him.

She narrowed her eyes and continued to lecture him about skipping his classes, yet again. Zero on the other hand, literally ignored her because he thought she should pack it in as she should've learnt by now whatever she says doesn't make a difference. It's not like it was the first time he's skipped class or that he'd only skipped a few, this was the norm for him. Yet she continued, but he mumbled, "Yeah yeah," and walked out.

He left the girl annoyed. Just then she felt Lily glaring at her, the girl smiled wearily, turning to the horse, "Uh heh Lily lets-"

Instead, the horse made a slight noise making the girl leave hastily. _Lily really doesn't like me!_

The boy continued to walk off, frustrated with Yuuki. _Seriously, why the hell does it matter to her whether I go to class or not? _He soon arrived at the courtyard and walked over to the tree, sitting under its shade. This was one of the other places he would come to unwind; he felt a warm, yet cool breeze blow at his face, calming him, it made him smile just slightly. His smile looked so real and natural, not forced at all. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of the outside. It was autumn and Zero could feel a bit of the sun rays hitting him gently. He loved it, it really did soothe him. The truth was he hadn't got much sleep for the past few days. However, he hadn't been sleeping easily for quite a while, ever since that night when his family was massacred by Hiou Shizuka, a blood thirsty pureblood vampire. On that same night she had bitten him, turning his whole world upside-down; turning him into a Level-E vampire. He hated what he had become, no, he despised himself. He had become what he had hated his whole life, what he was trained to kill, that exact thing that had murdered his family and ruined his life. Thus, he began hating all vampires.

The teen never understood why on earth Yuuki didn't hate vampires; she was nearly killed by a vampire when she was younger. He felt as though she should feel the same as him. However, a pureblood vampire had saved her life apparently, to whom she felt indebted to. He was none other than the royal pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran. Since that day, she had admired this pureblood, much to Zero's utter disgust. He hated him and he hated all vampires, especially purebloods and he wasn't about to make any exception for Kaname Kuran. Not even for the sake of his friend Yuuki.

Suddenly, a very sharp pang pierced the boy's heart. He moved his hand to his heart and made a noise out of pain. His throat felt strangled, as though it was closing up, causing him more pain. _No, not now_. He tried to control his pain as much as he could, but no, it wasn't enough. He groaned out slightly as his breath was becoming slightly heavier than normal. Zero's eyes were turning a slight red colour; it was his cravings. His craving for blood, his thirst was causing him this pain, that exact thirst vampires have. He hated himself for this. At that moment he couldn't think straight, he continued to breathe unevenly, his left hand remained pressed against his chest, whilst the other hand moved up to his tattoo. He had scratched at that disgusting, vile bite mark Hiou Shizuka had cursed him with when he was younger. The boy had scratched it so much when he was little that the scratches had formed into the tattoo that was today. It glowed slightly as he continued to agonise, thirsting, craving for blood. He struggled to control himself and tried to calm himself while his hand now moved from his tattoo to his throat, which was aching too much now. His other free hand went into his jacket pocket to retrieve a small medication box containing blood tablets. The Chairman had given them to Zero, in order to help control and quench his thirst for blood. However, the teen hated them, and did not take them. But whenever he did, his body just would not accept them. Instead, his body would throw them back up his throat, causing him to cough them out, all most throwing up. This was how a Level-E suffers; suffering from an unquenchable thirst for blood. Zero had been able to control himself usually, but it was just lately that the cravings, thirsts and fits were getting worse and becoming much more severe and uncontrollable. His lavender eyes looked at the medicine box, his hand was shaking slightly as he opened it. He was about to take a tablet but couldn't, he hated them. Zero was too stubborn to take the tablet; to him it was the same as drinking actual blood. He wouldn't do that, he wanted to control that side of him. He never wanted to submit to that repulsive desire. After all, he didn't want to become the animal he hated.

* * *

><p>Elayha's first day at Cross Academy had come to an end, it wasn't as bad as she had initially thought and seemed to be enjoying the school so far. The trio were walking out and talking when Yuuki suddenly sighed, "Duty calls."<p>

Elayha dropped her conversation with Yori and confusingly raised her eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"Yes, my prefect duty. I and Zero have to make sure that the night class gets to their lessons on time without being hassled by the crazy girls from the day class."

"Hassled?"

Yuuki explained how obsessed the girls were about the night class and how they would always cause dramas whenever they saw them. Elayha wondered about this 'night class', as her two new friends continued their conversation; well, rather Yuuki spoke and Yori listened, quietly, as usual. The raven haired girl thought about the girls' obsession, they sounded like crazy little fan girls, you know the type that would go mental over a teenage heart throb, some pop idol or some actor. The girls noticed she was lost in thought and they awoke her by calling her name.

She snapped out of it saying, "They sound like crazy fan girls."

The trio looked at each other and laughed lightly and soon arrived at the gates, outside the Moon Dorm; the home to the infamous Night Class. From the outside it looked completely normal, just like the Day Class Dorm, but for some reason Elayha was getting an uneasy feeling; even the breeze felt bizarre, something was definitely wrong. She was distracted by the screaming girls running over to their direction. From the corner of her eye she saw Zero was already there, standing with his arms folded, under the shade of the tree. Her eyes didn't leave him, she continued to watch him. There was most certainly something about him that kept her wondering, every time she saw him. Suddenly, his gaze caught hers; she instantly realised and broke the eye contact. Though, he continued to watch her for a few moments, silently. She most definitely appeared to be different to everyone else. After all, she was a foreigner, he could remember Kaien saying she was of Arab ethnicity. Elayha was apparently born here in Japan, but she moved away to London at a very young age. He continued to observe her, he didn't have a clue why she looked familiar to him. The teen's thoughts were interrupted with all the screaming, he shouted at them telling them to shut up before he did something they would regret. They were reminded of the yellow line painted on the ground they had to stand behind. Elayha heard the commotion and looked over at him. _He definitely has authority. _The girls were certainly dedicated fans of the night class, every day they would wait for them, without fail. Yuuki got to work immediately and advised her to stay back near Yori because she knew how rough the girls would get.

The moon dorm door creaked, as though it was opening, everyone hushed and waiting patiently. Elayha watched, wanting to see what was so good about the night class, her eyes remained fixed on the door. _What is so special about this night class? _ Finally, the door opened and out walked the night class. She was amazed. They were indeed beautiful and she just could not take her eyes off of them. Elayha was starting to understand the fixation the girls had for them; even the boys from the day class seemed to be mesmerized by them. After all, they appeared so stunning and so elegant, their every move showed a sense of importance and class. Just then, she realised what she was thinking and mentally slapped herself. _I'm thinking like the crazy fan girls, snap out of it Elayha! _

Nonetheless, they were truly beautiful.

Unexpectedly, her thoughts were side-tracked when she felt someone eyes watching her intensely. She looked up to see a blond male from the night class walking over to her. She felt as though he had trapped her gaze because she could not look away, even though she tried.

"I've never seen your face around here before."

"Huh?"

Everyone was silent and Yuuki tensed up, fearing the worst. She feared that the night class' secret would be exposed, so she walked over to this awkward situation, "Aidou-sempai!"

The atmosphere was starting to feel cold, very cold to Elayha. _What? What is this feeling? _She felt uneasy as he continued his advances towards her, "Well, I know I would never have missed your tempting face-"

Right at that moment, Zero pulled her back towards him in a sort of snatching manner. Everyone was startled and beginning to whisper to one another. Although, Elayha was the one who was most startled by his behaviour; she looked up at him confusingly, his eyes looked angry as he narrowed them at Aidou. She could sense the silver haired boy was fuming. Nevertheless, he concealed it the best he could. Her eyes looked back at the blond as Zero spoke his name, "Aidou-Sempai," who in return glared at him.

Zero stated, "You're going to be late for class."

_Why is there so much hostility between these two? _Elayha thought.

At that point, somebody tapped Aidou's shoulder, "Hanabussa."

She looked up and saw a tall young man with messy amber coloured hair and matching amber eyes. His name was Kain Akatsuki, known as 'Wild-sempai' to his female admirers. He was also Aidou's cousin who looked up at him, still angry. Aidou felt as though his pride had been shot down and that too because of Zero, he wanted to say something to him but stopped, feeling the stare of someone behind him. He gulped and prepared himself for the consequences of his actions. A dark hair teen walked over, Elayha instantly recognised him. _Kaname Kuran._

"Kaname-sempai," Yuuki spoke.

He walked towards Zero, "My apologies, Kiryuu-kun."

The prefect narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

Kaname smiled and looked towards the new girl, "I apologise for my fellow classmate's behaviour."

She did not really know how to reply, what to say because it was as if she could not speak. Kaname looked at Aidou, who seemed frozen. He knew what Kaname was hinting, he was not happy. The moon dorm leader walked over to the blond who was silent, he could not even look him in the eye, so he lowered his head down and apologised to Elayha.

"Uh, it's o-okay... really," she stuttered.

Kaname smiled and with that the night class were taking their leave. Yuuki was telling the day class to head back to their dorms, whilst Elayha watched the night class leave. She found them so suspicious and unusual, though it was expected. Her eyes shifted back up to Zero, his pale eyes were fixed on the night class. He really didn't like them. At all. She was curious to why.

"Damn night class."

She was about to say something to him but he cut in, "Just stay away from them."

Her eyes looked at him, waiting for an explanation. However, he started to walk off as Yuuki and Yori walked over to her. _Is he warning me because they're-? _

But her thoughts were stopped by her prefect friend, "Hey, you okay?"

"Um, yeah."

Her mind questioned Zero's hatred for the night class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope this re-edited chapter is better! I am working on chapters 3 and 4 atm. Will upload them soon! R&amp;R people! <em>**

**_Much love =) x_**


	3. Intuition

_**AN: Sorry for the much delayed update! But I'm also working on other stories (mainly originals, one of them can be found on my fictionpress account with the same pen-name). Anyways, once again, excuse any grammatical errors blah blah lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Much Love =) x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Memories<strong>

**Chapter 3 - Intuition**

_**Elayha's POV – The night class, I understand the infatuation the day class had with them. After all they were beautiful beings, out of this world; quite literally. There was this weird mystery to them, something that drew me to them. I just wanted to know, and I found out that night, all those years ago ….. **_

Elayha's day at school was coming to an end, as was the week. Tomorrow was Saturday and she was looking forward to spending the weekend in bed. The week had been quite busy, so she felt the need to be lazy. A soft but satisfied sigh left her mouth whilst she picked up her bag and headed to her locker. Yuuki and Zero had already left class to attend to their prefect duties, so, Elayha was by herself and decided to head back to her room.

The young girl walked out, following down some steps when she suddenly felt strange. She wasn't alone. Elayha stopped and stood still for a moment, her head turning slightly to the left. However, nothing was there. There was complete silence, all she could hear was the gentle breeze blowing in the air. It was almost a cold breeze; it felt too cold for autumn. Something didn't feel right. For some peculiar reason, she was feeling her heart beating unsteadily. _What's happening? _ Elayha calmed herself down by taking a deep breath and shaking her head lightly as she muttered, "Okay Elayha, you're just being paranoid."

This wasn't like her; she wasn't the type to get scared or anything. But right then, something was definitely wrong, she just knew it. Her hand ran through her long dark hair when she sighed again. Those blue eyes of hers flicked suddenly as she heard a noise and following to this sound. At that moment, she took a breath of relief. It was Zero. She never thought she'd be glad to see him, yet she was. Her lips curled ever so slightly, relieved.

"What're you doing here?"

His question distracted her, as she looked at him like he'd just asked her a dumb question, her eyes just staring at him.

"Can you not hear me or something?" he asked, this time his tone was annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied.

Zero raised his eyebrow at her behaviour. She was acting a little weird. He noticed she seemed a little off edge as she diverted her gaze from him, looking towards the left. His head titled a little, "Are you okay?"

Again she didn't hear him, because she was too busy wondering why she was so anxious just moments before he arrived. The young male groaned out loud, "Hey! Are you deaf or something?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry!"

His eyes watched her as he scrunched his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation for her bizarre behaviour.

"Sorry, I just got distracted."

_What's wrong with her?_ He thought.

She felt his gaze on her, so she looked up and spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

He was a little taken back but he waited for her question. "Do you ever get a weird feeling from this school? Like some kind of strange aura almost?"

That caught him a little off guard, as he wasn't expecting that to be her question. And honestly, he didn't know how to answer. He couldn't possibly agree with her or tell her the school's secret. "Uh-."

The girl spoke, "Sorry, I sound a little stupid don't I?" She ran her hand though her hair, it was a habit; she would do that, whenever she was uneasy. A small nervous laugh escaped her lips. She really did feel silly.

Zero was about to say something, but she explained, "It's just I felt as though someone was watching me, before you got here I mean."

The young boy's eyebrows weren't scrunched any longer. No, this time his eyes seemed softer, concerned almost. She was looking down at her feet when she talked.

"Anyways, sorry. I was just being silly."

She looked up and smiled at him, "I'll see you later, bye!" And with that she left.

Zero watched her leaving; she had left him with a little paranoia and concern. After all, she said it was as though she could feel someone else's presence before he came. His eyes looked around for a few moments, until he could feel a gaze on him. He looked up and could see through the window above. _Aidou, _he thought.

The vampire gave him a smug look before walking away.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and Elayha had finished her homework. It was now time for dinner, so she made her way to the dining area in the Chairman's wing. He had invited her to have dinner with himself, Yuuki and Zero. She went inside and was greeted with a beautiful aroma and the not-so beautiful singing, which wasn't exactly music to her ears. <em>The chairman, <em>she thought

She soon saw Yuuki, who was setting out the dinner table. The brunette saw her and grinned, "Elayha-chan!"

Elayha smiled in response, "Hi Yuuki."

The smaller girl grinned at her as she led her to the table, asking her to take a seat.

"Oh that's fine. I don't mind helping," Elayha said.

"Daijobu! You're the guest Elayha-chan!"

The new girl smiled, "Just call me Elayha. And seriously, I want to help."

Yuuki smiled with a nod and took her to the kitchen. There, both girls witnessed Kaien prancing around in an apron, much to Yuuki's embarrassment; and Elayha's. As he pirouetted around, he saw the two girls staring at him, with very awkward expressions planted on their faces. He laughed nervously, "Heh, you're early for dinner Elayha-chan."

"Um, I just thought I'd help out."

Just at that moment, the door flung open. Both girls turned around and saw Zero. Elayha once again was glad to see him. He walked in on the right moment, only he could put an end to Kaien's outlandishly embarrassing behaviour. The young male muttered, "Stop prancing around in your apron and act like a man for once."

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me young man! I'm the one who's making you dinner remember?" Kaien stated.

"Well I didn't ask you to, did I? I can cook myself," he countered.

Kaien pouted as he continued to speak. Zero on the other hand just ignored him. However, it wasn't long before the chairman managed to piss him off, again.

"Just shut the hell up old man!" he shouted.

Kaien was staring at the boy's remark and was about to start balling his eyes out, but Yuuki stepped in and forced him out of the kitchen to stop this. The taller girl looked and bit down her lip to refrain from laughing out loud. _This family is definitely amusing,_ she thought to herself.

However, she was distracted when she noticed Zero was cooking. She watched him closely as she walked over to him slowly. He still gave her the, 'stay away from me' aura, that's why she was a little hesitant. Nonetheless, she wanted to get to know him, he was just so mysterious. "What're you making?"

Zero didn't notice that she had been watching him the whole time and was now stood beside him. His eyes noticed her face which was smiling. He could feel his face flush a little, because she was stood so close to him; he hoped it wasn't showing. So, he broke eye contact and looked back into the pot he was stirring. He was making a chicken dish, which she loved; chicken was her favourite.

She asked, "Do you need any help?"

"You could cut some salad."

She nodded and walked over to the fridge to get the salads. Zero's eyes shifted towards her, as he looked at her. It was his first time seeing her dressed casual; other than the first time they met. But this time, he could take a closer look at her. He watched her silently as she moved to the sink to wash some tomatoes before cutting them.

His eyes looked at her. She was tall, but not taller than him, probably reaching till his shoulders. Her hair was long, flowing in a straight manner, stopping just above her elbows; which were tied back in a low pony tail. His eyes now travelled down her back. She was wearing a white t-shirt, fitting her curves perfectly. Elayha was slender, yet one could see she had curves. She was wearing dark coloured jean shorts that reached till her mid-thigh. Her legs looked perfect in them because they were long, and you could tell she was a runner. They weren't built of course, but they were lean yet slender. Just then, Zero realised he was staring at her. He mentally shook his head and stopped looking at her. _Why the hell am I staring at her?_ He really shouldn't have been looking at her.

Luckily, she spoke, "Okay, I'm done with the salad."

He snapped out of his thoughts as she asked, "Need any other help?"

Zero didn't look at her and just shook his head.

The four were sat having dinner. Kaien broke the silence. "Elayha-chan, how have you found your first week at Cross Academy?"

She looked up and smiled, "It's been good thank you."

He grinned in approval and continued to converse. Whilst he did so, Elayha noticed someone's gaze on her, her eyes shifted and saw him. _Zero._

For some reason, she felt weird and unsettled, so, she tried to avert his gaze by looking down at her food. However, Zero continued to watch her. He kept wondering about her behaviour earlier that day. _Was it because of Aidou?_ He thought. _Did she see him?_ Though, he was distracted when Kaien said his name.

"Kiryuu-kun? Yuuki and you are going into town tomorrow right?"

The boy nodded as Kaien continued, "You should bring Elayha-chan with you also. It'll give her a chance to get to know the town."

She looked up to the chairman and smiled with a nod.

Yuuki grinned, "That's a great idea! Elayha, we can do some shopping!"

"Sure," she replied, whilst her friend started to plan their day out.

Elayha's eyes met Zero's for a split second, before the both of them looked away.

* * *

><p>She tried to sleep but couldn't. It was about twelve in the morning and she just couldn't sleep. Elayha lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling; a groaning sigh escaped her mouth, wishing she could fall asleep. She turned to her side as she hugged the pillow. A few more minutes passed, still no sleep. "Okay, that's it!"<p>

The girl stood up and put on a pair of boots and walked out of her room. She knew she shouldn't, she knew she should go back to bed, but she couldn't. It didn't help that it was quite warm also.

Elayha decided to go for a walk. It couldn't hurt right? Some fresh air always did her good. She soon found herself walking outside, still within school grounds of course. The breeze was so soothing and relaxing right then, it was almost beautiful. "Ah."

Her eyes closed for a brief moment, taking in the cool air and clearing her mind.

She soon continued to walk along, and realised that she should head back to her room. It was getting late after all. But just then, she started to feel that same uneasy feeling she was experiencing before. _What is this?_ The wind for some reason seemed to hollow silently, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Her eyes noticed something and she looked at where she was. _Moon Dorm,_ she thought. She knew she shouldn't be there. Her mind replaying with Zero's words, 'stay away from the night class.'

As she was about to take her leave, a voice stopped her. "Well look who it is."

Elayha found herself frozen, literally. She couldn't move, it was as though she was trapped. Her eyes looked to see Aidou Hanabusa. _Him_. He was that eerie feeling she sensed just now and it was his presence she felt earlier on that day.

The young blond male stepped closer to her and examined her face. Elayha moved her face back slightly, making sure he wasn't too close. A small smirk appeared on his face. "So, do you mind telling me what you're doing here, Elayha-chan?"

Her eyes widened a little. _How does he know my name? I'm sure I never told him. _

He smirked, "Oh I know many things about you."

_Can he read my mind or something?_

Right now her heart was racing; the truth was that she felt a little scared. This Aidou appeared to be cute and innocent, but he was far from that. Completely far from that. Still, she found herself drawn to him and she couldn't actually move, feeling trapped by his gaze. The atmosphere felt even colder than before.

"You still haven't answered my question."

She mentally shook herself and spoke, "Err, I needed some fresh air so-."

She stopped because his finger found its way into her hair, twisting the tips gently. Her face flushed a little and she pulled her hair out of his grasp instantly. His aqua coloured eyes met her darker blue ones, capturing her gaze once again.

"You really shouldn't be out here on your own."

_Is he trying to scare me?_ As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was. He was absolutely creepy in her opinion. One minute he seemed like this sweet, harmless flirt and the next some freak psycho. He most definitely made her uneasy. She was starting to regret coming out of her room now.

"Who are you exactly?" Aidou asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he scoffed.

Elayha glared at him, "You just spoke my name. Or is your memory really that bad?"

A smirk surfaced his face as he said, "Oh, so now you've found your voice?"

She couldn't believe his cheek, she really wanted to punch him but couldn't. The girl literally felt frozen, unable to move.

"Hanabusa," called a voice.

The pair both looked to that direction and saw a tall male before them. _Kain Akatsuki,_ she thought. She knew he was Aidou's cousin, and hoped he wasn't the same; creepy and all. She noticed Aidou's face drop, pouting almost when his cousin showed up.

"You know, if the dorm leader hears of this, you'll be in more trouble than last time."

The shorter blond rolled his eyes, "Well he's not here now is he?"

Elayha scrunched her eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes at him. _Seriously, he's such a creep._ He noticed her watching him, "Have you got something to say?"

"Yeah, you're a creep," she stated loud and clear.

He groaned quietly out of irritation and was about to say something, but he felt his cousin place a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Hanabusa."

Elayha smirked somewhat, "What's wrong Blondie? Cat got your tongue?"

"Either you're stupid or you really enjoy being hurt," threatened Aidou.

Kain sighed loudly because he was starting to get annoyed with him. Nevertheless, Aidou wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. "You still haven't answered my question."

Elayha looked at him as he added, "Who are you?"

"I don't feel the need to answer to you," she scoffed and turned to leave, although, she was stopped because she felt him grab on to her arm.

"Aidou," spoke his cousin.

The girl scowled at him, "Let go."

His grip was quite tight that she could seriously feel his nails digging in. He said, "I asked you nicely, but you didn't listen."

Now her arm was starting to hurt. Kain was about to pull him away from her because he knew his cousin had gone too far. For some reason, Elayha felt something wet on her arm. She looked down and her eyes widened. He had dug his nails into her skin, causing her to bleed slightly. It was hurting, and the more she resisted and tried to pull away from him; the pain increased. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?! _

"Aidou, I said that's enough! Let her go!" commanded Kain.

However, a gunshot was heard; stopping them all. Aidou's grip let go of the girl and the two boys looked over to see Zero, who instantly pulled her back and stood in front of her. The blond gulped as he saw those lavender eyes staring at him in pure anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kain was about to speak but Zero said, "I wasn't asking you."

Aidou glared at him, "It's her fault. The stupid girl was trespassing. You know the rules."

The girl moved forward and exclaimed, "Excuse me?! You fucking dug into my skin and made me bleed you freak!"

Right then the three males noticed the blood on her arm. It wasn't a lot, but still, it hurt like hell. Just then Elayha noticed Kain divert his eyes and looked in the other direction; whereas Aidou moved closer to her. Zero stepped forward, protecting her.

"Move any closer and I'll shove this gun down your throat, you leech."

"Oh is that a threat, Hunter?" Aidou smirked.

Zero narrowed his eyes but then realised. _Shit, Elayha knows,_ he thought.

The blond knew what he was thinking and smirked, "Oh don't worry. She already knows our secret."

Zero stared at him in disbelief.

"Isn't that true, Miss Nafija?"

The young vampire hunter turned his head slightly to see Elayha. He was right, she knew, Zero could see it in her eyes_. But how? _He thought.

"Should I explain?" Aidou grinned.

They both looked at him whilst he continued. "She has vampire hunter blood in her. So she's known that the night class are vampires. She's known since day one. Aren't I right?"

Elayha's eyes narrowed at the psycho vampire. Just then, some shuffling was heard. They all looked to the direction and Zero aimed his gun there. It was Kaname Kuran, alongside his other night class members; Ruka, Seiren, Ichijou, Rima and Shiki. Kain placed his hand on his face, dreading what was going to happen next. Whereas his shorter cousin remained silent, knowing his punishment.

Kaname spoke, "I am so sorry for what Aidou has done, Elayha-chan, Kiryuu-kun. I assure you, he will be severely punished." He placed his hand on the silent criminal.

His eyes shifted to the wounded girl as he made his way towards her. However, the vampire hunter made sure to stop him as he moved in front of her and said, "I'll take it from here."

She sensed that tension between them once again, because they looked at each other carefully._ He really doesn't like him, _she thought. And with that, her thoughts were interrupted because Zero grabbed her hand and led her away from the night class.

As they walked, well rather Zero dragged her along with him, she noticed he was extremely quiet; almost angry quiet. This scared her a little, she could see the anger in his eyes and daren't ask him anything or even apologise. But she couldn't stand the awkward silence between them, it felt too weird. "Zero, I-," however she was cut off by his actions and words.

He moved her back up against the wall and moved in front of her, towering her slightly. His hands were pressed against the wall, either side of her head. She felt his eyes bore into her widely opened ones. As much as she tried to look away she couldn't, because his gaze felt too strong to turn away from. She also felt as though she had been silenced, she couldn't speak; she just stared into his lavender pupils.

His eyes started to travel down her face. This was the first time he took a real look at her face. He found she was quite pretty actually; her eyes were big and blue, with a charismatic look to them. His eyes traced down to her small nose, along her soft looking plump lips. They were a rose pink shade, which was starting to appear on her cheeks now, because she felt his gaze there. Elayha's eyes flickered a little and he stopped staring at her. Finally he spoke.

"You shouldn't have been wandering around at this time."

She looked up to him and then back down. "I know, but I couldn't sleep so," her voice drifted off.

"That's beside the point,' he groaned as he continued, "I already told you to stay away from the night class didn't I?"

The girl looked up and could see he was annoyed. "Yeah but, I didn't know that that freak Blondie was such a psycho did I?"

Zero groaned out of frustration, he really didn't care. All he knew was she shouldn't have been out so late. Simple as. Suddenly, he heard her hiss in pain, diverting his attention and eyes back to her. _Blood, _he thought. Her arm was still bleeding; he could see that Aidou had dug deep into her skin. "Bastard," he cursed.

The boy sighed and grabbed her hand again saying, "Let's get you to the chairman."

* * *

><p>They were now in Kaien's office, as he started to clean and bandage Elayha's wound. "Gomen-ne," he whispered as he did so. The girl's eyes looked up at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.<p>

Yuuki was also present in the room right then and worried about Elayha of course. The chairman saw this and smiled,"Yuuki-chan, don't worry! Elayha-chan will be perfectly fine. At least Aidou didn't bite her."

The brunette nodded in agreement, whilst Kaien turned his attention back to Elayha, "Are you alright?"

She was about to reply, when Zero shouted, "How the hell do you know about vampires?"

Elayha looked up to him, he was standing in front of her now, towering over her once again. She was about to explain but he spoke again, "And when the hell were you going to tell us?!"

His eyes shifted to the chairman, who smiled weakly, as though he had done something wrong. "You knew, didn't you?"

The pair started to bicker as Yuuki tried to break them up. That was when Elayha spoke.

"My mother was a vampire hunter."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope that was good! I'm currently working on the next two chapters, chapter 4 will be up very soon! Until then lovelies, R&amp;R! <em>**

**_Much Love =) x_**


	4. Cleansing The Sin

_**AN: Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! R&R !**_

_**Much Love =) x**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Memories<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Cleansing The Sin**

_**Elayha's POV – 'Cleansing the sin,' that's what I remember. All those years ago, she said that, 'cleansing the sin.' Remembering this memory was painful; I didn't know how to explain to Zero. But I did …..**_

**Flashback**

The night was cold as the rain pattered roughly on the windows, there was slight thunder too. Elayha screamed hearing the thunder, and she stuck to close to her mother, Atefeh. She lovingly smiled at her daughter, wrapping her arms around her, holding her securely under the duvet.

"Elayha, it's okay. You don't have to be scared, I'm right here."

The little girl pushed her face further into her mother's neck, mumbling, "But the thunder is scary."

Atefeh smiled softly, kissing her forehead, "I know, but I'm right here."

Her daughter looked up and smiled, before slowly drifted off to slumber land.

Shortly after a small nap, Elayha awoke and found her mother wasn't lying beside her anymore. She got up and walked out of the bedroom, saying, "Mummy."

Her hands rubbed her sleepy eyes and she walked down the stairs and found her mother stood in the kitchen. She heard some voices; another woman was present in the room. Elayha remained at the stairs and looked to this. The other woman was absolutely beautiful; she had long, golden hair, flowing till her waist. The tips of her hair were coiled into curls. Elayha noticed her eyes, they were amber. She truly was a beauty. The little girl continued to walk down the stairs slowly, until she reached the bottom step; overhearing their conversation.

"Atefeh, you know you have to pay for your sin.'

She replied to the beautiful woman, "Falling in love isn't a sin Giselle. You of all should know that."

_Her name is Giselle?_ Elayha thought to herself. Even her name was beautiful, just like her appearance. Giselle's voice sounded so delicate and peaceful, almost too nice.

She stepped closer to Atefeh, whispering into her ear, "Whatever the case is Atefeh, you committed a grave sin. You will have to pay."

Elayha finally stepped into the kitchen.

"Mummy."

Atefeh froze as her eyes widened, she saw Giselle look at her daughter, who smiled at the little girl, "Hello, Elayha-chan."

She was about to step closer to her but Atefeh moved towards her daughter and moved down to her face saying, "Honey, I want you to go back upstairs and go to sleep. I'll be up with you shortly okay?"

Elayha tilted her head slightly at her mother, "Who is that?"

"Just an old friend," she lied.

Giselle smiled at the little girl and said, "You should listen to your mummy and go back upstairs. I and mummy have some things to discuss."

The little girl looked back to her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile. Elayha slowly turned to leave and was heading back up the stairs. But she didn't go back to her room, no, she stayed hiding at the stairs and listening to their conversation.

"She's adorable," smiled Giselle.

"You leave her out of this Giselle," Atefeh warned.

"I don't want to hurt her, but one of you has to pay for your crime."

The beautiful lady took a step closer to Atefeh, placing her finger on her cheek and whispered, "The decision is yours."

Atefeh looked at her knowing she was serious. She always knew this would happen one day, which was why she moved from Japan to London with her daughter, to keep her safe. _Where are you when I need you? _She thought silently.

Giselle distracted her by saying, "I'm losing my patience Atefeh."

After a few moments she explained how she had to kill either one of them, to 'cleanse the 'sin' that Atefeh had committed. That sin was Elayha's birth. She wasn't supposed to have been born. It was why she left Japan; she wanted to keep her little girl safe, and that wasn't possible if they stayed there.

"It's such a pity having to kill either one of you, really it is," Giselle sighed as she intertwined the other woman's dark locks.

Elayha gasped quietly hearing this, and her eyes widened. _Kill us?_ The little eight years old didn't know what to do; she didn't understand what was going on._ Is this because mummy used to kill vampires? That woman is a vampire?_

She quickly ran down the stairs shouting, "Mummy!"

Her mother turned around and said, "No Elayha, go back upstairs right now!"

Giselle said, "So I guess you've made your decision," she added, "I'm sorry," and with that Atefeh felt a sharp prick at her chest. A soft groan escaped her lips.

Elayha stared, speechless as she witnessed what happened. The vampire had just stabbed her mother's chest with a small dagger. She pulled it out, making her moan and slightly stumble back. But Giselle caught her, with her arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry, but I promise you, I won't harm your daughter."

The woman's eyes looked into Giselle's as she tried to breathe. She knew she was telling the truth, she wasn't going to harm her daughter whatsoever. The sin had been cleansed; the crime had been paid for. The vampire laid Atefeh to rest on the floor, her breathing was off and she felt weaker as the blood was flowing. Elayha started to cry quietly, not fully understanding what had happened. Giselle looked saying, "I'm sorry I had to kill your mother. But I promise I am not going to hurt you."

Elayha was finding it hard to believe, how could she say that after what she did? With one last word, "I'm sorry Atefeh," Giselle vanished, leaving the little girl alone with her mother.

The little girl rushed to her mother, "Mummy!"

Atefeh looked up and smiled softly, "It's okay, you're safe now."

"But mum, you-," she couldn't speak as she was continuously sobbing.

Her mother pulled off her necklace, a silver cross and placed it into the little girl's hand as she said, "This will keep you safe."

"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully okay?"

The girl nodded as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Call your Aunt Suzy and she will come and get you. She will look after you alright?" Atefeh hissed in pain, biting down her lip.

"But I don't want to live with her. I want to live with you," cried Elayha.

Her mother held her hand and replied, "No, you have to. She loves you and will take care of you."

Atefeh was feeling excruciating pain, the dagger had cut deep into her chest and the blood wasn't stopping. It was too late for her. She had to protect her child, no matter what and sacrificing herself was the only way. Her eyes closed momentarily, but Elayha whispered, "But what am I going to do without you mummy?"

Her mother moved her hand to her cheek and smiled softly, "I'll still be here okay? I'll be watching over you. Don't be scared, no matter what."

"You have to be strong Elayha," her mother added.

She nodded slowly. Atefeh couldn't hold on much longer, "Just promise me you'll be strong, and call Aunt Suzanne."

"Okay," Elayha whimpered.

Her mother smiled at her, kissing her small hand softly.

"I love you Elayha."

And with that, her eyes slowly shut, she stopped breathing, she was gone.

**End Flashback**

There was awkward silence in the chairman's office right at that moment. Elayha's eyes stayed staring onto the floor below her, as she remained seated in the chair, with Kaien stood beside her. The other teens were speechless, not knowing what to say. Kaien placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, softly calling her name. "Elayha," though, her eyes didn't meet his, she just stared at the floor.

The truth was, she herself didn't know what to say, just remembering the past was too painful, it was something she wished she could erase. A silent sigh escaped her lips, before biting down on her bottom lip, stopping herself from making a sound. She knew she would cry any second, now that was something she never wanted anyone to see. That was why she wasn't talking, nor making eye contact with anyone.

"I'm sorry Elayha," Yuuki whispered softly.

Zero noticed Elayha's hands; she had them pressed down onto her legs, scrunching her pyjamas. Just then she suddenly stood up, quickly yet slowly, and turned to leave, saying quietly, "I'm sorry for keeping you all up, goodnight."

Before Yuuki or Kaien cold say anything, she left.

"Should we go after her?" asked the brunette because she was concerned about her friend.

Kaien sighed, "No, I think we should leave her. She's had enough hassle for tonight and doesn't need us to add to it."

Yuuki nodded in reply and made her way back to her room. Zero stayed behind and wanted to ask the chairman a few things.

"You knew obviously?"

The older male nodded as Zero continued, "Did you know her mother?"

"Yes, I did. She was a dear friend," he replied. He was now stood at the window, staring out into the dark, starlit light. A sad sigh escaped his lips, remembering her. _Atefeh, I had I couldn't be there in your time of need. Please forgive me. _

"Does Elayha have any other family?" asked the younger boy.

Kaien shook his head, "It's a little complicated."

* * *

><p>Elayha was curled up in bed, tightly hugging onto the pillow. Small tears were trickling down her cheeks, as she sniffed her nose slightly. Elayha wouldn't cry over things, but this was clearly a sensitive subject. Of course she would cry, who wouldn't? Her mother was killed in cold blood right in front of her eyes. Continuously that one sentence, <em>'Cleansing the Sin,' <em>replayed; again and again. A part of her felt responsible, thinking if she wasn't born her mother would never have been killed. But her mother's words came back to her, "Be strong," she mumbled to herself.

Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. She slowly moved the blanket down from her face and scrunched her eyebrows slightly, looking at the door, wondering who it was. But she quickly assumed it was probably Yuuki. She slid out of bed, wiping her face, rubbing away any evidence of her crying. A soft sigh escaped her mouth and she opened the door. Her eyes widened a tiny bit because it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Zero," she said softly.

His face looked at hers and knew she had been crying; it was visible. And besides, any idiot would know she was upset and would cry, after what had just happened. Elayha could only blink at him, not being able say anything. She was wondering what he was doing here. As she was about to say something, Zero spoke up, "We're going to town at eleven in the morning."

She looked at him surprisingly, thinking, _did he come here to tell me that? _

"So, just be ready for then," he distracted her.

Elayha nodded and said, "Okay."

He looked at her, knowing exactly how she was feeling right then, because he had been through the same trauma; losing his parents and his twin brother. So he understood her pain completely, he knew what she felt, the pain, the hurt, the anger and even the blame she felt. Zero understood she must've been blaming herself, because her mother died protected her. But any parent would do that right? Protect their child no matter what the consequences? The male realised she seemed to be lost in thought. He told her softly, "It's not your fault."

Instantly, she looked up hearing him. "Your mother only protected you because she loves you. So don't blame yourself."

For some reason, Elayha felt somewhat better because he was being genuine; he meant what he said. And she knew he was right, her mother loved her truly, as did she. As much as it pained the young girl losing her, she knew her mother wouldn't have had it any other way. She knew she had to stay strong, just like she promised her. The dark haired girl noticed Zero's eyes at that moment. She could see he was concerned and wanted to make her feel better. In all honesty, she was surprised actually, because he didn't seem the type to be well, concerned. But still, it was nice.

"Thanks Zero," she smiled at him.

Zero noticed her smile and tried to avoid eye contact, as this was slightly awkward for him. She noticed this, and bit down her lip to stop herself from laughing. The young male was started to feel quiet embarrassed and he scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "It's fine."

The young girl laughed lightly, only making him feel a little more awkward than before. _He is sort of cute when he's like this, _she thought to herself, mentally laughing.

He on the other hand groaned quietly and was turning to leave, "Goodnight."

"Night," she replied with a smile.

As he was walking away, he said loudly, "Just don't take ages getting ready in the morning."

He mumbled under his breath, "She better not be like Yuuki in that department."

Elayha laughed, replying, "Okay, goodnight."

She watched him walking off, feeling much better than before. Stepping back into her room, closing the door behind her, she slipped back into bed, and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, she found herself smiling, and thinking about Zero. He really had made her feel better. Elayha had noticed his eyes, they were beautiful; a beautiful, soft lavender shade. Those eyes that usually looked serious, and angry, ad quite intimidating today seemed so calm and thoughtful. She was surprised, but it felt nice, seeing this softer side of him. Just then, she realised that her face felt a little too warm. She touched her cheeks with her hands and widened her eyes slightly, understanding why they felt that way. Elayha was blushing. But why? She bit her lip as she wondered. _Do I like him?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do feel this chapter is short (compared to the others). However, keeping it this way seemed to fit better. I hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R! I'm currently working on chapter 5, and other original stories, so I will update soon! Until then ^^<br>**_

_**Much Love =) x**_


	5. Troublemaker (Part 1)

_**AN: This chapter took AGES writing, lol. Now it's a long chapter, but the previous chapter was mega short, so this should make up for that haha! Besides, this chapter needed all of this, hence it's long.**_

_**Once again, excuse me for any grammatical errors! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! R&R!  
><strong>_

_**Much Love =) x**_

_**PS - Message to the followers of this story, please review also! I'd like to know what you guys think! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Memories<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Troublemaker (Part 1)**

_**Elayha's POV - I had been at Cross Academy for a week now, a week full of surprises. Just when I thought the weekend couldn't get any more eventful. Oh, but how wrong was I. Who knew reading a book could get me into so much trouble …..**_

The weekend was finally here, Elayha slowly opened her eyes as she shifted in her bed, underneath the warm, soft covers. She felt so nice and relaxed that it seemed a crime to get out of bed. Her lips smiled as she held onto the sheets, sighing in awe. "I love you bed," she giggled. The bed was just so comfortable that she didn't want to get up, but she remembered that she was meeting with Yuuki and Zero to go into town. It's not that she didn't want to; it was just her bed was too comfortable right then. Nonetheless, she sighed and left the bed, walking to the shower.

Soon, she was finished and was brushing through her now dried hair. She decided to leave it down today, allowing it to flow straight. Her hands pulled up a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, complimenting well with her full sleeved, woolen material top that was peach coloured. She put on her socks and converse, before grabbing her belongings and jacket, and headed out to meet up with her friends.

Elayha found Yuuki in the Chairman's office, who was reminding her of a few things he needed her to buy whilst they are out. "Hai hai," she replied in a monotone voice. Elayha giggled silently.

The pair noticed her and greeted her. Kaien smiled, "Have fun girls!" And with that, they stepped out and left.

As they walked along the raven haired girl said, "I thought Zero was going with us."

"He is. He's just waiting out front."

Elayha mouthed, 'oh'. A few seconds later she laid her eyes on him, and for the first time she saw he was dressed casual. He wore black jeans with a white top that was covered with his long navy jacket. His facial expression showed he was a little agitated, and she could tell why. He turned his attention to them, seeing them approaching, he groaned, "Hurry up already."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and they finally stood next to him. "We're here, so quit moaning!"

"I've been waiting," he stated, not caring for Yuuki's justifications.

She was about to speak but he started to walk ahead, "Let's just go."

A sigh left her lips and she smiled wearily at Elayha, as they continued to follow behind the boy.

_This should be interesting,_ thought Elayha.

They were now in town and had been looking around for quite a while. Yuuki was continuously taking the new girl here and there; irritating Zero, because he really hated shopping and whatnot. If he wanted something he'd just go, purchase it and leave the store, simple.

"Yuuki, if you're not going to buy anything then let's get the hell outta here," he tried to say that as calmly as possible because he didn't want to make a scene in front of the other customers.

The short girl looked up to him, "The chairman said to show Elayha around! So that's exactly what we're doing!"

"Well, he's not here is he?" He gritted his teeth whilst saying this.

Yuuki pouted, though it had no effect on Zero. Nope, none whatsoever. Elayha spoke, "I don't mind leaving."

"I'm not usually the shopping type to be honest. I only really go when I want to buy something."

The two looked at her. Zero glanced back at Yuuki and grinned, "See? She doesn't want to stay in here either."

Yuuki continued to pout but they ended up leaving the shop. The whole time she kept calling Zero mean and a spoilsport; which he chose to ignore of course. _Typical,_ thought Elayha, smiling.

She noticed that he was a little quieter than usual and she wondered if it was to do with last night, what she told them. This made her feel slightly uneasy and made her wonder what he was thinking about her and what she told them. Her eyes looked at him as they walked through the town. Yuuki was talking as they did so, however, Elayha wasn't paying much attention. She was sort of just looking at Zero, as though trying to read him; trying to figure out what he was thinking. Just at that moment, he caught her gaze, and she instantly flushed, averting her eyes.

Yuuki noticed her face flush, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and motioned for her to continue speaking.

This time Zero watched her, trying to read her face. He still couldn't believe the night before, what she told them. _Her mother,_ he thought. He felt awful about what happened, along with feeling surprised to be honest. He never would've imagined that happened to her, that her mother was killed by a vampire. Elayha seemed to put on a brave face all the time, her life seemed happy; she seemed happy. But who knew that behind that smile lay a horrible past, a horrible secret.

_Her mother was also a vampire hunter, just like my parents,_ he thought to himself. Knowing that vampire hunting blood flowed through her veins, scared him, purely because it meant she could sense a vampire's presence. That meant she would know about him; that he was a vampire too. Level E. His eyes enlarged slightly thinking this. He wondered if she knew, because she hasn't said anything. She would've said something right?

Elayha felt his gaze on her, but she didn't look at him. No, that was just too awkward, his look was too intense. She already felt a weird vibe when she was around him, and this vibe for some reason felt dangerous. She didn't know why but it felt a little ominous, she wasn't sure of what to make of this feeling. _Why is he looking at me?_ She wondered. Luckily, it was as though he sensed her awkwardness, and looked away from her. A silent sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

Yuuki stopped walking suddenly. Elayha stopped, "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry," she blushed lightly looking down at her feet. Elayha smiled lightly, she found her absolutely adorable.

"You just pigged out at breakfast," said the boy blandly.

Yuuki countered, "No I did not!"

He scoffed in amusement, whereas she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Elayha; telling her of this diner they should have lunch at.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived there, taking their seats. Zero was sat opposite the two girls as the hungry one scanned her eyes through the menu in her hands. She grinned at the menu, debating what she will eat first. Elayha laughed as she did this. The male sat there rolling his eyes and harshly saying, "Don't order the whole menu stupid. Remember, you don't want to put on any more weight."<p>

Yuuki gasped as she looked up from over the menu, narrowing her eyes at him. She saw he had a smug look on his face; one she wanted to punch.

"Well, excuse me for appreciating food," she countered proudly.

He rolled his eyes again, "Really? I think you just enjoy eating like a horse."

Elayha stifled her laughter, this was way too amusing. The girl beside her said, "Shut up Zero."

"Good comeback," he replied lamely.

Yuuki was starting to get annoyed with him and tension was in the air, so the other girl spoke up, "Yuuki, what do you think I should get?"

"Don't ask her, she'll order the whole damn menu," he muttered under his breath. Both girls heard this.

"What did you say Zero?" Yuuki glared. He ignored her and waited for them to finally order.

As they were eating, Yuuki told Elayha of other places they should check out before heading back. She nodded as she agreed to her.

Meanwhile, Zero watched Elayha again. He couldn't help it; for some reason, he felt a little drawn to her. He didn't know why, he didn't know what it was exactly. His eyes saw her move some of her hair behind her ear, revealing her piercings. Her left ear had three piercings; one stud, one ring and one wide earring, similar to his own. His eyes followed down her ear, following her small jawline, gradually, he found his eyes on her neck, it was slender and the skin looked so soft and delicate. He found himself staring. A few seconds later, he realised what he was thinking, mentally slapping himself, he looked down to his plate. _What was I just thinking?_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yuuki got up saying, "I'm just going to the bathroom." Elayha nodded.

Now it was just them two. There was a little awkward silence, and they didn't look at each other. But Elayha hated these awkward silent moments so she said something.

"I really don't know where she puts that food."

Zero looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, how can she be so skinny after eating that much!" Elayha laughed lightly.

He smiled somewhat, "No idea."

"If I ate that much I'd be the size of a balloon," she claimed, still giggling.

Zero found himself smiling at her, which she noticed, and smiled in return. She never saw him smile up until now, a real smile that was. It was nice, he was genuinely smiling. Her eyes continued to watch him whilst he concentrated on his food. Was it weird she was watching him eat his food?

Her eyes studies at his face, his complexion was pale, very pale in comparison to her tanned skin. She noticed his thin nose as her eyes trailed down to his lips, they appeared to be thin yet a little pouty looking and soft. Her blue orbs next fell to his jawline. She was surprised at how perfectly chiseled it was. For a teenage boy around her age, his jawline was quite masculine and well, grown up. She felt her eyes drawn back to his lips again. She watched his lips move, as he was eating. Seriously, if someone else noticed the way she watching him, surely they'd think she had some issues. She automatically bit down on her bottom lip; why? She had no idea.

Finally, he noticed her gaze on him and looked up to meet her eyes for a split second. However, she quickly the broke eye contact and looked down at her plate. _Shit. Great, he probably thinks I'm some freak who has a, 'I like watching people eating,' fetish, _she thought. She really wanted to slap herself right then, but of course she wasn't going to. She probably already looked insane to him and anyone else who was watching her.

Elayha felt completely embarrassed and hoped it didn't show on her face, because she could feel it heating up slowly. What made it worse was the fact; he was looking at her this time. She held a fork in her fingers, messing around with it slightly, still not making any eye contact. The girl really regretted staring at him.

But luck was on her side because Yuuki came back. "Sorry, there was a massive cue."

She sat down next Elayha and smiled, "You guys want to get desert?"

"No, I'm full," Elayha and Zero replied in sync. They both looked at each other, but quickly averting their eyes from each other.

_That was awkward,_ she thought.

_I hope she didn't notice me staring,_ he thought.

After a few hours of shopping, it was around three in the afternoon. They still had to get a few little things from the shop. Yuuki was going through the list as they walked, when suddenly Elayha asked, "Hey is there like a library or a bookstore nearby?"

The two other teens looked at her, Yuuki saying, "You want to get books?"

"I like reading, as dorky as that sounds," she smiled weakly.

"There's a small library round the corner," Zero stated.

Her eyes looked at him, who was looking in the direction of where the library was. Yuuki smiled, "Hai! Zero, we've still got some stuff to get, so why don't you bring Elayha to the library, and we meet back here in what say," she glanced at her watch and added, "one hour?"

Elayha nodded lightly but noticed the male's expression. He was about to say something, but the other girl knew what he was thinking, she grinned, "Either that, or you can go and get the shopping for the chairman!"

Her grin hinted that he wasn't going to like shopping for the ridiculous things Kaien sent them out for. He groaned quietly and muttered, "Fine, come on," he started to walk ahead.

Yuuki smiled at the raven haired girl and waved, "See you soon Elayha!"

And with that she left, leaving Elayha with Zero. He noticed she wasn't walking so he turned around and said, "You'll get lost if you don't keep up."

She blinked a few times and quietly replied, "Yeah, sorry," and followed behind him silently.

As they were walking, it was silent, making Elayha feel slightly uncomfortable and uneasy. She really hated theses awkward silences, and what was worse was because she hoped to God he didn't see her staring at him earlier on. And if he did, she just prayed he doesn't mention it. "Hey," he called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up, "W-what?"

His eyes looked down as they were a little uphill, and looked into her eyes, "Just make sure you stick with me."

Her eyebrow raised a little as he added, "There are some vampires that live around this part of town."

All she did was nod in reply and follow him, this time walking besides him.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the library and walked in. It was quite a small library but that was understandable because the town itself wasn't huge. Whilst they were inside, Elayha couldn't help but grin like a silly little child who has just seen a room full of candy. Zero saw this and said, "You're grinning like the Cheshire Cat."<p>

Elayha laughed awkwardly saying, "Heh, yeah I love reading."

He watched her looking around at the books and wondered how someone could be so happy to be in a library of all places. Somehow, he found himself comparing her to Yuuki. _She absolutely hates reading. _But obviously, they were two different people, so he couldn't really compare them. She was stood, looking through a book, and he couldn't help but watch her. She looked so engrossed in the book, not even noticing that he was staring at her. His eyes noticed her long hair, ridiculously soft and silky looking, moving as she placed a few strands behind her ear, reading the book. _I really need to stop staring at her. Why am I even staring? _This wasn't Zero; he wasn't the type to ogle at a girl so intently. It was starting to annoy him.

Just then she noticed his gaze on her and spoke, "Do I have something on my face?"

He looked at her snapping out of it, calmly replying, "No."

She saw him divert his attention away from her to the bookshelf in front of him. Elayha found herself smiling lightly and she didn't know why. For some reason, behind all that cold attitude of his, he seemed like a genuine nice guy who just had anger issues. She found him a little cute, and continued to watch him until she finally spoke, "Do you read?"

His eyes remained on the bookshelf as he replied, "Sometimes."

"But I don't think I'm as dorky as you," he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, placing the book back onto the shelf. He averted his eyes from her as she remained looking at him, whilst she tried to reach up to the higher shelf for a book. The girl stood on her tiptoes and attempted to reach the book, but she lost her balance slightly and was about to fall. Her eyes closed shut tightly, waiting for the worst to happen, expecting to fall on the hard ground, however she felt something soft around her waist. Her eyes popped open instantly feeling this. Her eyes met with Zero's looking down at her, she felt her face flush lightly, feeling them so close to each other with his arm securely around her waist. She tried to speak but couldn't and just looked up at him. He slowly helped her stand up, letting go of her. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly, embarrassed, brushing herself and moving back slightly.

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't staring," he replied with a small smirk.

Her eyes looked at him as her face started to blush. "I was not staring," she denied, glancing the other way.

"You're such a bad liar," he chuckled as he added; "you're blushing."

Her eyes looked back at him as she was about to say something, but she folded her arms and looked the other way muttering, "Whatever."

This was quite amusing to Zero because he said, "You shouldn't stare at people, and it's kind of rude."

This time her eyes widened and looked at him scoffing, "That's rich coming from _**you**_."

His eyebrows rose as she continued, "Yeah, I saw _**you**_ gaping at me numerous times today."

She was right and couldn't deny it, but obviously he did. "I think you're deluded."

_Deluded?! _She thought angrily as he carried on, smiling slightly, "And why would I feel the need to stare at you anyways?"

Her mouth opened as she made a slight sound at his rudeness. She couldn't believe what he was saying, and truthfully she felt offended. She felt offended mainly because he _**was **_staring at her and they both knew he was. The girl felt like punching him, she couldn't believe he was rejecting the truth that he was watching her earlier. Just when she thought he was nice, she was wrong; she thought he was a complete jerk and should never have given him the benefit of the doubt. To be honest, there was a lot she wanted to say to him but she knew it was futile, so she remained silent and narrowed her eyes at him. She just made an annoyed noise, standing there with her arms folded.

"Just hurry up, I don't plan on staying in the library forever you know," he said casually and turned around and left with a small smile across his lips.

She groaned out loudly in pure annoyance, which he clearly heard. The girl turned back to the book shelf and muttered under breath cursing him, "What a jerk!"

Just then her eyes glanced below seeing a book, she picked it up. It was the book she was trying to retrieve earlier on when she fell and Zero caught her. He obviously got it down for her as she tripped. Strangely enough, this made her smile slightly. Sure, she should've been mad at the jerk, but she couldn't help but smile. However, she quickly shook her head and muttered, "No, he's still an ass."

A little while had passed and they were still in the library. Zero was getting impatient and tired of waiting. He walked over to find where she was and saw her walking over to the counter to borrow out a book. "Are you done?"

She didn't look at him as she smiled at the librarian and replied, "Mm-hmm."

Once they were done, they stepped out of the library and Zero was walking ahead, as usual. Again, the awkward silence was there. She was still annoyed with his behavior earlier on and wanted to ask him why he was denying the fact he had been staring at her. "Why were you staring me?" she asked directly.

He turned to face her, as they both stopped walking. "Like I said, why would I stare at you?"

For a moment she closed her eyes and pursed her lips in irritation before answering, "But you were! Tell me why?"

He groaned and countered, "I can ask you the same question."

Her face dropped slightly as she didn't know how to answer. She saw him grinning lightly, which she hated so much. The girl knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, and just made a noise, "Ugh, you're a jerk!"

She started to walk off in the other direction, hearing him shout; "Hey!" he ran up to her grabbing her arm, turning her around as he said, "I already told you. You can't wander on your own here. It's not safe."

Elayha shoved her arm out of his grip and stated, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much," and stormed off.

The male groaned loudly and muttered, "Fine!" walking off the opposite way. _Stupid girl._

It had been a few minutes since Elayha had left the boy and wandered off on her own. "Stupid jerk, who the hell does he think he is?" she cursed him.

As she walked in anger, she felt a tingle running down her spine and an ominous feeling surfacing. This wasn't good and she knew instantly why. She realised where she was, she was in the area of the town where the vampires lived. The girl was beginning to regret walking away from Zero because she knew she was lost and had no idea how to get back. _This isn't good, _she thought to herself. Though, she shook her head quickly and said to herself, "No, I can make my way back." Well she hoped.

Elayha decided she should retrace her steps and walk back the way she came, it seemed the logical thing to do. Whilst she was walking she felt a weird aura, as though someone was watching her closely. Elayha wasn't one to get scared but secretly her heart was beating unevenly, feeling frightened. She shook her head, trying to calm herself as she continued to walk along. Luckily as she walked, the area wasn't so empty because she could see people walking around. However, they weren't people, they were vampires. The girl could feel eyes on her from these vampires, they obviously knew the blood running through her veins; the blood of a vampire hunter. This made her shudder silently but then a small vampire child looked at her and smiled as he waved at her. She smiled and waved back, though, that moment was short-lived because the child's mother grabbed his hand and stopped him. She moved down to her son, whispering something in his ear and continued to walk him along the pavement. The boy's face dropped as well as Elayha's as he was scurried away with his mother. Elayha sighed lightly, feeling out casted. She never thought that she'd wish Zero was here right then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Zero was annoyed also. He couldn't believe she just stormed off like that. "Stupid girl, doesn't she understand how dangerous it is?"<p>

He made a groan and moved his hand through his hair, stopping in his tracks and sighing, knowing he was partly to blame. He knew he shouldn't have annoyed her. Zero shook his head and decided to go and find her, it was really late and not to mention is wasn't safe. He noticed the sun was starting to set.

Zero made his way back to the library quickly to see if she was there. He looked around but she wasn't so, he stepped inside the building. The librarian looked at him and smiled, before continuing to do her job. He walked around the library searching if she was there, leading him to where she had tripped up. But no, Elayha wasn't there. Zero was starting to get worried now, he wondered if she was that mad at him. The boy was beginning to feel guilty and concerned. Just then he realised, the direction she walked off in. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly walked off. The librarian saw him run passed her and angrily said to him, "No running in the library young man!"

He exited the library and headed to the direction she walked off in. _Please be alright, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Elayha was trying to make her way back and she had gotten nowhere. She was completely lost and felt a sickly nervous feeling in her stomach. Nonetheless, she attempted to remain calm and collective because she knew stressing and worrying would just make things worse, and that wasn't going to help her predicament. She sighed loudly as she made her way through town, ignoring all the vampire eyes on her. Her hand reached for her silver cross she wore around her neck, squeezing it, <em>Mother. <em>It seemed to calm her down a little.

She now found herself in a quiet area of the town; there weren't people around, which she was beginning to miss. Even though they were vampires who probably wanted to suck her blood, weirdly enough, it was more comforting to be around them than to be in this unknown place all alone. There was complete silence, only hearing the wind growling and that too harshly. She shivered silently but continued to walk along. Her footsteps stopped for a moment, looking up to see a building, a small one, 'Midnight'. _How convenient, _she thought, laughing silently. It was a bar that stunk of alcohol, but worse; vampires. She was a little scared to step inside, but she knew she had to because it was the only possible way for her to get directions. Just walking around wasn't getting her anywhere. The girl took a deep breath approaching the door. As she did so, she felt a weird aura, not because there were vampires in there, but something else. For some strange reason she was feeling as though she knew this place, as if it were part of a memory. She shook her head mumbling, "Okay, now you're just letting your nerves get the better of you."

Making her way up the steps, she slowly turned the door knob and walked in. instantly, she felt eyes on her as she sighed quietly telling herself, _just ignore them. _She walked in and tried to get passed in one piece. The young girl could feel their eyes watching her and hearing what they were saying amongst one another, things like, "A human? What the hell is a human doing here?"

Another vampire sipping his drink mumbled softly, "Cursed vampire hunters."

She ignored the statement even though it was true. She was a vampire hunter by name, but she never did that herself. Her adopted mother, her mother's best friend Suzanne, didn't let her choose that path. No, she would never let her go down that road. Suddenly a soft voice distracted her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a woman around her height, she was beautiful, a vampire of course. Her hair was a burgundy red, straight, looking as sharp as a knife, stopping at her shoulders.

The emerald eyed vampire looked at the girl, moving her to the side slightly saying, "Dear, what are you doing here?"

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I kind of got lost and I don't-," but she stopped because she felt someone standing behind her and the presence wasn't welcoming.

The vampire in front of her looked up at the man behind Elayha and moved her, stepping in front of her saying, "She's lost her way. Don't worry. I'll get her out of here."

He was a tall, very handsome vampire, with ridiculously dark eyes and matching dark hair. The way he was looking at her was as though he recognized her; as outlandish as that was. Elayha felt slightly awkward and avoided his gaze turning to the woman, "Look, I don't want any trouble. I would be grateful if you could just direct me back to Cross Academy, please."

"You look extremely familiar," stated the male in front of them.

Elayha was slightly confused as she replied, "I'm sorry but I don't see how that's possible. I'm not from here."

Suddenly the door burst open and the atmosphere tensed up because everyone was looking to the door. Elayha also turned to see who it was, and boy was she glad. "Zero," she said softly, releasing a sigh of relief.

His eyes saw hers. One could tell he was reassured to find her in one piece. _Thank God, _he thought to himself. He was making his way over to her, when a vampire narrowed his eyes at him, pissing him off. Zero threatened, "Keep staring at me and I'll blow this gun into your head."

The vampire got up and smirked angrily, "You wanna say that again punk?"

"Gladly," Zero muttered under his breath. Elayha was sure something bad was going to happen, however, the taller vampire intervened between the two.

"There's no need to for this," he looked at the other vampire to his right, who in return gritted his teeth and scoffed when he looked at Zero. He then sat back down in his seat ordering another drink.

The dark haired vampire looked back down at Zero, moving out of his way, allowing him to walk over to Elayha. "Baka, I told you not to wander off," he scolded her.

"Well, it's your fault for winding me up," she mumbled her reply.

He glared at her about to say something, but noticed the woman beside them laughing lightly. "Youngsters nowadays."

They both looked at her with confused expressions as she smiled, "What did he do? Arrive late for your date?"

Immediately the two youngsters went bright red and denied that statement. "It's not like that!" they both said at the same time, avoiding eye contact. However, the vampire continued to laugh.

"Let's just go," he grumbled in irritation, grabbing hold of her hand at the same time, dragging her away.

"Zero!" she shouted, before glancing back at the two vampires who helped her, smiling weakly and nodding her head as a thank you. In return the woman waved with a smile, whereas the male glanced quickly and then concentrated on his drink.

As they left, the red-head turned her attention to the other vampire, "I think I know why she looks so familiar."

He sipped his drink, making a slight noise in agreement.

"You don't think she's-," she stopped midway thinking the possibility.

"It would appear that way," he replied, continuing to sip his drink.

Now Zero and Elayha were making their way back, well rather he was dragging her by her hand. "Hey slow down!" she complained.

He looked at her stopping, still holding her hand saying, "How stupid can you be? I told you to stick to me, it's dangerous!"

"You annoyed me!" she shouted.

"Sheesh, what if something happened to you in there if I didn't reach in time?" he asked seriously.

She noticed that his facial expressions weren't as mad as before. No, more concerned, she could see it in his eyes. Now she felt bad because she had obviously worried him. She bit down her lip, her eyes glancing down onto the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

His face softened up hearing her apologise because he knew he was partly to blame. He sighed, "Let's go," holding her hand and leading her along.

She followed him quietly but then said softly, "Thanks."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

Zero had already eyed her earlier on to see if she was hurt or anything and luckily she wasn't, she was completely fine, thankfully.

"Um Zero?"

His eyes glimpsed back at her, still walking along of course. "You know, you can let go my hand, I won't wander off again."

"I'm not risking that," he replied bluntly.

She blinked at him as they continued walking hand in hand, side by side.

"You're a troublemaker," he smirked somewhat.

Her eyes looked at him. Seeing him smirk like that somehow sent her heart racing and she knew she was blushing right then. _Why am I attracted to him? _She thought, cursing herself. There was no denying, there was something about him and she had a crush on him.

As they walked along she found herself smiling somewhat, as was he. But just then they both remembered something.

"Yuuki," they said in sync.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed that! R&amp;R! <em>**

**_If anyone's interested, I've working on my original stories: 'Who Said It Was Easy?' has currently 5 chapters and my new original story 'Working for the Devil' has been uploaded, chapter 1_**

**_Until next time! ^^  
><em>**

**_Much Love =) x  
><em>**


End file.
